Forgotten
by tromana
Summary: Earth wants it's Princess back. Princess Pandora, that is. If not Erimem's daughter will do just fine. For sneakyangel.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Forgotten  
**Author:** tromana  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Characters:** Four/Romana II, Peri, Erimem, Five, Pelleas, OCs.  
**Spoilers: **For the audio _The Bride of Peladon_  
**Summary: **Earth wants their princess back. Princess Pandora, that is. If not, Erimem's daughter will do just fine.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. Oh well.  
**Notes: **Written for sneakyangel in the newten_rose Secret Santa on LJ.

**Forgotten**

The TARDIS complained quite considerably as the randomizer dragged it through the time vortex and eventually landed with an almighty bump. Inside the antiquated machine, Romana threw a dirty look at the Doctor as the poor thing grinded into a halt and K9 crashed into one of the walls. Once she was sure they had settled, Romana rushed over to K9's aide, despite the fact the little automaton insisted that he was perfectly fine and needed no assistance from his Mistress.

"Well?"

"Peladon," the Doctor announced. "The furthest I've ever been into this planet's future. I've been here a couple of times when I was into velvet frock-coats."

Romana wrinkled her nose slightly. "I assume it's safe to go out, then."

She flicked the door switch and strode outside, leaving the Doctor in her wake. She could see why the Doctor had been rather drawn to Peladon in the past, the citadel was rather impressive and the landscape was lush and thick. What she hadn't been prepared for, however, was a band of guards already waiting outside the TARDIS. They had been rather swift, after all.

"But that is not the Doctor."

The words drifted over the crowd and a small Earth woman pushed her way to the front and stared defiantly at the Doctor and Romana. Her eyes flicked to the both of them before she started to speak once more.

"Who are you and what have you done with my friends?" she announced. "The Doctor and Peri. Where are they?"

"I am the Doctor," the Doctor replied, thoroughly insulted. "And this is Romana, and the little metal chap is K9."

Another figure pushed through to the front and whispered in the woman's ear. She frowned but accepted his word for now, insisting that he would explain more about his certainty later. She quickly returned her attentions back to the two people standing in front of the TARDIS and their little metal contraption.

"I am Erimemushinteperem, and this is my husband Pelleas," Erimem announced. "Come. You will explain in more comfortable surroundings."

Their rest-room alone was certainly impressive and the Doctor whistled his appreciation. Erimem graced them both with a smile and the Doctor collapsed on the sofa, with Romana sitting somewhat more neatly.

"My husband has told me that you could be the same man as I knew," Erimem announced.

"Well that is entirely possible," the Doctor agreed. "However, I'm fairly sure I would remember a name such as Erimemushinteperem. Although it is also quite possible that this is my future catching up with me."

"Ignore him," Romana advised. "What he means to say is, as you probably know, having travelled with the Doctor, that time travel is a tricky business. You've obviously met him, but he's yet to meet you."

The door crashed open and two small children came bounding in. Pelleas had been thrilled, not to mention thoroughly relieved, that they had been able to have children. The fact that his wife was not only a different species, but from an age far in the past had always unnerved him. He scooped up the younger of the two, his daughter and tickled her gently. Erimem beamed as her daughter's laughter echoed through the halls.

"Erimem," he whispered, passing the little girl to her. "I have to go and tell the guards to stand down. There is no problem here."

He stalked out of the room as Erimem placed the girl back down and she cocked her head, staring at the Doctor quizzically. There was something familiar about his manner underneath all the bluster and larger than life personality. It was the thing that made her trust him in the first place. She introduced her children to them, Jastor and Belladonia, after the Queen Mother. They both ran continually around the room, and Romana smiled at them briefly and looked wistful as the Doctor immediately joined in with them.

The Doctor was now thoroughly distracted and enamoured by Erimem's young children. The young boy was whooping and cheering whilst riding K9 and Belladonia was listening, enraptured to some tall tale the Doctor was going at great lengths to tell. Erimem moved over to the Doctor's companion. Romana, she had said. She thought she could remember the Doctor mentioning a Romana, once. At the very least, she knew this apparently young woman was a Time Lord; she had that same unearthly quality about her. This wouldn't have been how she would have imagined her. The Doctor's descriptions of his kind had always made her picture something… stuffier.

"Come," Erimem whispered to Romana. "My children will be safe with the Doctor."

She slipped her hand into the slight blonde's and pulled her away from the scene. Romana followed Peladon's Queen quite happily until they reached an outside stone staircase, where she appeared quite apprehensive. On the walled side, a flimsy rail had been erected, but was in need of some quite serious repair work. The other side, however, was a sheer drop.

"It's quite safe," Erimem assured her as they ascended. "In fact, it quite reminds me of home."

"Egypt, Earth?"

"Indeed."

They reached the top and Romana immediately peered straight down the tall tower to the ground, and had to quickly overcome a wave of vertigo. She hadn't realised quite how high they had climbed. Erimem rested on her arms and gazed out to the distance, smiling serenely as she took in the view.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

Romana nodded mutely at Erimem's statement as she took in Peladon's scenery for the first time. The rolling hills and forests, where Aggadors once roamed (and Pelleas hoped they soon would, once more) did offer quite a beautiful sight to gaze upon.

"I come up here whenever I need a sense of perspective," Erimem whispered quietly. "It is not quite seeing the Universe from what appears to be a rather small blue box, but it is the best I can do on Peladon." She paused for a sigh. "I had often dreamed of the Doctor's return to Peladon, Romana. I never quite imagined he would be a man who never knew me. But now it has happened, I remember that anything is possible with a time machine. With the Doctor, that makes it probable."

They were interrupted far too quickly. Pelleas and a small huddle of guards had bounded up the staircase, making far too much noise than Erimem and especially Romana thought necessary. Pelleas was gasping for breath, apparently either having run for quite a distance or being relatively unfit. He opened his mouth, paused again, trying to find the words.

"Erimem… the Doctor, Belladonia, gone."

"And what of Jastor?"

"Safe. He is with their nurse."

Romana kept to the back of the group, allowing Erimem and Pelleas to talk of their missing child. She knew the Doctor could look after himself, but was already intrigued as to what could have happened. The Doctor would have been particularly protective of the children, after all. Everyone else moved onwards whilst Romana snuck back into the living quarters, which had been left in a considerable state. She knew that was either due to two messy children and an even messier Time Lord, or, the kidnapper didn't believe much in stealth and subtlety. She had a feeling it was more than likely to be a combination of the two.

She gasped in horror as she saw K9. His innards had been ripped out and head knocked off. Obviously, whoever was responsible had realised his capabilities and removed them in a rather grotesque and crude manner. Erimem walked in, holding the shock of the sight back and approached Romana, who was gently fiddling with wiring and attempting to reattach K9's head.

"Will your metal dog be okay?"

"Yes, most of the repairs required are rudimentary."

"We are going to search the forests for Bella and the Doctor. I would be grateful for your company."

Romana agreed and Erimem took her arm as she led them out towards the forests. A handful of guards joined them, scouting out in front of them. Both women ignored the thorns scratching at their legs as they kept scouring the horizon, eyes and ears alert for any sight of the Doctor or Belladonia.

"Erimem, why did you stop travelling with the Doctor?" Romana knew that distraction therapy was one of the better practices to put in place for the concerned mind. Keeping Erimem talking would at least stop her from focussing on her worry and making her inconsolable.

"Love," Erimem replied simply. "I miss it sometimes. I miss Peri more. She travelled with us. I thought she and the Doctor, my Doctor, would have visited by now. I had hoped that she could have seen my son as an infant."

"You must have been close."

"Very. Peri and I were like sisters," Erimem stopped. "There is concern in your eyes, Romana. I can see it."

"I just… it's nothing." Erimem squeezed Romana's hand gently, urging her to continue. "I suppose I just feel the TARDIS is too small for two Time Lords. It is, after all, only one small box."

"You feel you are outgrowing him?"

"Maybe."

They fell into silence once again and Erimem looked to the sky. Through the canopy, she could see the sky darkening and different stars to the ones she had grew up under beginning to emerge for their night-time display. Romana's hand felt reassuring in her own. Romana continually glanced across at Erimem, who caught her gaze once and smiled for the first time in a long while.

"You carry yourself regally," Erimem announced. "Was your family royalty on Gallifrey?"

"Hardly," Romana snorted. "I did model this body on royalty, though. Heartshaven, however, was important in it's time, but by the time I was born, no. It was seen as one of those small traditional houses."

"Then you must carry your ancestors' ancient pride within you," Erimem declared. "That is a good thing."

The rustling ahead quickly drew their attention. The crash of a branch slamming to the ground caused Erimem to jump. Romana grabbed hold of her. Both of them held their breath as whatever it was approached closer and closer. Guards cocked their guns and pointed them accurately at the source of the noise. Eventually, the Doctor came shambling from behind the bushes, hat askew and collapsed at Romana's feet. The two women let go of each other, thoroughly embarrassed at being scared of such a spectacle. They caught each others gaze and had to bite their lips to stop themselves from laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Erimem motioned to their guards to stand down, as the Doctor was quite safe. The Doctor, however, grasped hold of Romana's skirt and looked up adoringly at her.

"Children!" he exclaimed. "Children are wonderful, Romana."

"Yes, Doctor," she replied patiently.

"We should, you know, get one," he beamed from ear to ear. "I've been a father before, Romana, and I'm such a great Dad. And you, you'd be a marvellous mother."

"Right, Doctor." With Erimem's help, she managed to get the Doctor to find his feet again. "Let's go back to Erimem's home, yes?"

"Yes!" He stumbled slightly before regaining balance. "Our children would be brilliant, Romana. They'd be as pretty as you and as clever as me and do marvellous things. Wouldn't that be fantastic?"

The Doctor continually chatted enthusiastically about children all the way to a bedroom, which Erimem had promptly organised for him. Once next to the bed, he collapsed onto it, falling asleep instantaneously and began snoring loudly. Romana gently unwound his scarf and hung it in the wardrobe before pulling the covers over him. Erimem watched as Romana tended to him and smiled as she exited the room.

"He's been drugged," Romana informed Erimem. "He'll be fine after a couple of hour's rest."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"I suppose so, yes."

"That is why you are so unsure about moving on?"

"I guess," Romana replied.

"You don't want to talk about this further, do you?" Romana shook her head. "I was also wondering if you had any idea on leads for the disappearance of my daughter. Word from my husband seems to show that they are having no luck also."

Romana nodded as once again she entered the rest room, asking Erimem for some tools, a screwdriver and the like, so she could work on K9. Erimem, confused as to how the robot could help the search for her little girl, but complied anyway. Soon, K9 was sitting on the table, with half his innards spilling out as Romana worked methodically, with Erimem helping her.

"How did you adjust to life on Peladon?" Romana enquired as she tightened a screw.

"Quite easily. Travelling with the Doctor made me realise just how much I was destined to lead," Erimem replied, watching curiously. "Pelleas is wonderful though, and a great comfort when I miss having the stars at my fingertips."

K9 creaked into life, taking the Egyptian by surprise, but she beamed as he batted away Romana's concern for him flippantly, insisting that he had been rebuilt satisfactorily. Romana placed him back on the floor before crouching down to his level to speak.

"Do you know what happened just before you became damaged, K9?" Romana asked. "Who attacked the Doctor and took Erimem's daughter?"

"Humans," chirruped K9, brightly.

"Humans," Romana echoed, annoyed. "Any other details, K9? Which era they were from, age, gender even?"

"The assailants were two men and one woman, all aged approximately 30 years. They were speaking of a Princess Pandora."

"Does Pandora mean anything to you, Erimem?"

"She was betrothed to Pelleas but died underneath the Citadel. Sekhmet was responsible for her death," Erimem announced. Quieter, she continued, "but I thought Pelleas had dealt with that years ago."

Romana had already swept out of the room, with K9 trundling in her wake. Erimem shook her head and chased after them. Why had her own kind taken her precious daughter when they had already been informed of the tragic demise of Pandora? Why did that problem have to be re-opened at all? Erimem hated being reminded of the day she nearly died, the time she last saw Peri.

Once she caught up with Romana, she found her cajoling the Doctor into wakefulness. He was complaining loudly, whilst being quite offensive to Romana. Suddenly, he sat bolt upright and grinned at them both, thoroughly unaware that he had been sleeping at all. Romana sighed heavily and threw him his scarf, which he draped carefully around his neck before jumping to his feet energetically.

"Ah, Erimem," he grinned. "Any luck in finding little Bella? I have to say, she is a delightful young lady."

Erimem shook her head, trying to prevent the tears from falling. Romana quickly informed the Doctor of all the latest developments, including the fact he had been drugged. He seemed to take that information as some kind of personal violation and stormed off once again.

"Where are you going?" Erimem called.

"TARDIS," the Doctor announced. "We should be able to follow the trace of the kidnappers and recover your daughter."

"We'll make sure she's home safe," Romana informed her quietly, squeezing her hand gently. "Try not to worry."


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

"Should I feed her this?"

Belladonia had been rattling the bars to her cell for hours, crying out for food. The oblivious guard showed his Captain the tube, which was promptly snatched out of his hand. The Captain sniffed at it tentatively, and pulled a face as the pungent smell of E-numbers hit his nostrils.

"Says it's made of sugar and other stuff."

"Shouldn't hurt her. Go for it," the Captain replied.

The guard saluted his Captain as he left the room, before turning to the bawling child. She grabbed hold of the tube and swallowed the contents immediately before grinning wildly at him. It was a matter of minutes before the sugar rush hit her.

The Doctor, now clad in beige and significantly blonder smiled at Princess Erimem, the Pharaoh who never was. He knew what the future held for her. The happiness she'd eventually find with Pelleas, the children. He bid goodbye, as he noticed just how far in the distance Peri was. Most companions, when they left, he never knew what the future held for them. At least for Erimem, he'd already had a glimpse.

Realisation dawned as the Doctor chased Peri towards his precious time and space machine, once they were safely aboard Alpha Centauri's ship. That wouldn't be the last he'd see of Erimem. He still had work to do. How could he have forgotten such a thing? Once he had let them both inside the TARDIS, he started slamming controls at such a frenetic rate that Peri simply thought it best to kept out of the way. Once he had finished, she stared pointedly at him until he explained the rush.

"We have to go rescue Erimem's daughter." Peri looked warily at the Doctor as he spoke. "Only I forgot until now."

"But Erimem doesn't have a daughter." Sometimes she felt like an idiot stating the obvious, but usually it got results, even if it was accompanied with a patronising gaze.

"Not now she doesn't, but in five year's time on Peladon, she will."

"You forgot to rescue Erimem's daughter?"

Peri couldn't believe that the Doctor's forgetfulness extended to getting distracted from rescuing the daughter of a close friend. He could easily remember the most random of facts and come out with the strangest anecdotes such as about the time he helped with the signing of the declaration of independence. However, he often needed help finding things like shoes.

"Now's not the time for that, Peri," the Doctor muttered. "Now is the time for action." He grinned as the TARDIS landed. "There we go."

The Doctor headed towards the door and Peri stared at him incredulously. "You're just going to walk out there and not check if it's safe?"

"It's a spaceship, Peri, a large one. The staff can't cover the whole of it. Besides, we're in the hold. I doubt they'd be checking in there." He indicated to the door switch. "Now if you could be so kind and open the door."

They exited onto a room that was sparse and virtually empty except for a few boxes. It was hollow and metallic, everything Peri would have expected from a spaceship's hold. Peri shivered. She still didn't like being in here; she felt as if they were being watched. However, she couldn't see any cameras that indicated otherwise. The Doctor strolled up to a sliding door she hadn't noticed and was already trying to break the code.

"There's a limit to how many combinations it can be, in reality," the Doctor assured her. "Most of this model of lock operates on a 4-digit combination."

"Sure, Doctor," Peri replied sardonically. "Just get us out of here before I'm 90."

She went to inspect a particularly battered box that had been left to fall apart. There was something strange about the thing.

"Ah, there we are," the Doctor replied. "I told you it'd be fine."

By the time they reached the end of the metallic corridor, they were surrounded by armed guards. Each one of them was dressed from head to toe in black and pointing a gun at Peri and the Doctor's heads. Peri glared at the Doctor and muttered something about 'everything being fine' in the Doctor's direction.

They were led through some twisting corridors and eventually, with much persuasion from the Doctor and taken to see the Captain. Peri didn't much appreciate being forced along with a gun being constantly pointed at her head, but at least they were now being taken to see someone useful. All she could think was that the Doctor better have a plan to get them out of this sticky mess.

They were introduced to a rather short man, not the type that Peri imagined to be captain material. What he lacked in height, though, he made up for in charisma. He smiled at Peri and she felt her knees go slightly weak. Inwardly, she cursed herself and returned the smile, feeling like an idiot.

"We found them breaking out of the hold, sir," the guard explained.

The captain nodded. "I told you, Hutchins is fine, Lee." He turned his gaze back to the Doctor and Peri. "So, why did you think it would be a good idea to break into out ship?"

"We're ambassadors from Peladon," the Doctor replied.

"You don't look like you're from Peladon," the guard interjected.

"We're not from Peladon."

"Nope, we're friends of the Peladonians," Peri interrupted. "Yep, that's us."

"No, don't do that," the Doctor whispered to her.

Peri folded her arms and rolled her eyes. It wasn't as if she was being offensive and she was backing up the Doctor's story. Besides, what else could you call people from Peladon if not Peladonians? The Captain looked equally unimpressed with her, so Peri started to stare at her feet and scuff the ground with a shoe.

"Who are you, anyway?" Captain Hutchins scrutinised them. Peri glared back. So much for being that charismatic heartthrob she thought he was.

"Perpugilliam Brown. And he's the Doctor." Peri cursed herself again. She should have lied.

"And why exactly are you here?"

"I can offer my friend here, an antique American, born in the 1960's..."

"1970's, thank you, Doctor."

"1970's it is then," the Doctor replied hurriedly. "Right, where was I? Oh yes, in exchange for the child, Belladonia, second in line to the throne of Peladon."

Peri couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only was the Doctor was offering to trade her in and get rid of her, in exchange for Erimem's daughter but offending her in the same sentence. He'd have to pay, later. She didn't mind the idea of getting the girl back into safety and back to Erimem, but still. She didn't have a clue what the jerks on board would have in mind for her if they agreed to the Doctor's suggestion.

"That's fine by us," the Captain smiled. "That kid has been driving us mad for hours."

"What? No!" Peri exclaimed. How could the Doctor think this was a remotely sensible action?

"I'll rescue you," the Doctor whispered, trying desperately to calm her down. He had forgotten how hot-headed Peri could be.

Peri glared at the guard who grabbed her roughly by the arms and began pulling her towards the door. She could only hope that the Doctor didn't forget about her like he forgot to rescue Erimem's daughter in the first place. Despite the fact she was meant to be a willing captive, Peri struggled against the guard who was frog-marching her down endless corridors. She wasn't going to be dragged anywhere easily. She threw in a good few insults for good measure. She wanted to make sure that he knew what was coming to him if he should even think about trying to cop a feel. Eventually, she was slung into the station's brig roughly and collapsed to the floor whilst he locked the door up again. If looks could kill, Peri would be feeling pretty murderous by now.

Some time later, it could have been hours or minutes as far as Peri knew; she could hear voices. Well one rather angry voice, to be precise, shouting things such as 'I can walk you know, I don't need you chivvying me along' and 'you'd better be careful, you don't know who you're dealing with'. The woman was shoved equally as roughly as Peri into the cell, but sat in the middle of it neatly whilst she patiently waited for the guard to lock up. Once he had ambled off, Peri smiled at the surprisingly petite blonde and sat down beside her.

"I don't suppose you're able to pick locks are you?"

The woman shushed her and Peri sulked. She was only trying to be nice after all, especially in trying times. And this blonde probably wanted to escape as much as she did. Okay, maybe it would have made a little more sense to start with names first, but that wasn't the point.

Peri was mid-thought and hadn't even noticed that her new acquaintance had already picked the lock and was standing outside waiting patiently. She was holding a slim, silver rod in one hand and was tapping her foot gently. Peri grinned and joined her. She didn't care just how she had unlocked it, but she was free and didn't need to rely on the Doctor's patchy memory.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief as the guard brought Erimem's little girl, unharmed and exactly how he remembered her, to him. She was a little bit excitable; obviously they had been feeding her sugared products or something. He thanked Captain Hutchins and the guard profusely before heading back to the TARDIS. There was a child-proof room on there somewhere, he knew it. It was just a case of finding it first.

Peri chased her fellow escapee down the endless corridors, which all appeared to be the same. The woman had taken off her high-heels and was currently making Peri carry it, using the excuse that she was the one able to unlock the doors and Peri wasn't. Apparently it was to stop the clicking of the heels from attracting attention. Peri secretly thought it was because she couldn't run in heels and had dressed inappropriately. The woman was holding her silver rod up against another door and Peri leant against one of the walls whilst she tried to catch her breath.

"What's your name, anyway?" Peri asked, breathlessly.

"Romanadvoratrelundar," the woman replied primly.

"I'm Perpugilliam Brown."

"Nice to meet you, Perpugilliam Brown."

"Likewise, Romanad… er…"

"Romana will do," Romana replied blankly.

"Call me Peri," Peri smiled.

Romana smiled as the door clicked open and she started running again. Peri rolled her eyes and followed her once again. At least Romana looked like she knew what she was doing, unlike the Doctor. Peri swore that nine times out of ten, the Doctor made it up as he went along. It was nice to be with someone who had an air of confidence around them, even if it did mean she also appeared very arrogant.

Peri practically ran into Romana as she had halted in front of an open door. She was about to complain when Romana told her to be quiet again, so she pouted angrily instead. The people in the room were obviously fairly drunk and laughing raucously at the silliest of things. Her amusement turned to anger when she heard the things they were saying.

"I like the dark haired one. I'd take her home to meet me Mam, definitely," the guard who'd looked up Peri announced. "Whether or not she's of ancient America, I'd bet she's still a…"

He promptly got cut off. "I dunno, the blonde one's got some fire, I like that in my women."

Romana pulled her forwards, fairly certain they wouldn't be noticed. She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the interlocking door to the next corridor. Peri was still fuming however.

"Peri," she muttered. "Calm down, they can't hurt you."

"I know, but the things they were saying…"

"Put it out of your mind," Romana instructed.

A guard approached from behind, moving surprisingly stealthily. Romana had returned her attentions to the drunk guards barely hidden by the door, trying to make sure they wouldn't notice her hacking into the ship's systems to unlock the next door, so Peri was first to hear. She spun around and breathed deeply, preparing herself. Once she had calmed her nerves, he was almost on top of her and she caught him with a clean uppercut with the hand that was not tied up with Romana's shoes, square to the jaw. She smiled, satisfied as Romana nodded approvingly.

They moved onwards and safely away from the room where the rest of the guards were relaxing and becoming increasingly intoxicated. Peri rolled her eyes and followed her through the next set of double-doors. There was still more running to do before she felt safe to leave Romana, and she hadn't even acknowledged the fact she had stopped them from getting caught again.

Once they reached yet another set and Romana was busy unlocking the door, she turned and smiled at Peri again. "Where did you learn that?"

"I had a few martial arts lessons with some mates," she explained. "I stopped because, well, have you seen the uniforms? Not exactly flattering.

"Well, thank you. But please, try not to hurt anyone else. We are attempting to move around unnoticed."

Peri swore under her breath as Romana allowed her through the doors first. Why she let herself get caught up with these pompous types all the time, she didn't know.

The Doctor shut Belladonia in the room along with one of his old scarves. It may not have been particularly hygienic, but last time she had seemed very interested in it. Besides, it was the only way he could distract her long enough to lock her in the TARDIS' playroom. He breathed a sigh of relief and leant against the old girl's door. He couldn't think of a better babysitter. Even the Time Lord ones, who were probably the most responsible in the Universe, would simply have bored the poor girl to death.

The door he had hacked into earlier clicked open and the Doctor carefully hid himself behind the TARDIS. It was more than likely the guards and he was meant to be leaving the spaceship immediately. However, it soon transpired that his company was very feminine, and whilst one was human, the other most certainly was not.

"Oh," Peri grumbled, disappointed to be straight back at square one. "I need to go and find Erimem's, my friend's, kid. The Doctor isn't exactly responsible."

"Romana!" the Doctor exclaimed cheerfully, catching both women by surprise. "And Peri! I was about to come and rescue you."

"Doctor," Romana replied. She matched his joyful tone and sounded ever so slightly sarcastic.

"Aren't you supposed to be running a planet?"

"I remembered this little task we had all those years ago," she shrugged. "I left K9 in charge."

"K9, in charge of Gallifrey?" the Doctor gaped. "But Romana, that's…"

She smiled sunnily at him. "I like to set precedents in my Presidency. Have you found the girl?"

Peri gaped. She hadn't realised that not only was Romana here for the same purpose as they were, but she was of the same pompous race as the Doctor. Still, the Doctor was wearing a typically smug mood so she could only assume that they had actually given up the girl with ease.

"She's in the TARDIS."

"Good. Then I'll be on my way."

"Do you need a lift?" the Doctor sounded particularly hopeful.

"Oh, I have my own transport," she smiled. "Goodbye Peri, Doctor. Oh and do try and get Erimem's daughter back to her this time."

"I'll make sure he does," Peri called.

Romana nodded, satisfied, before disappearing into the tatty box Peri had spent some time inspecting earlier. She couldn't quite help but be slightly surprised when it eventually disappeared into nothingness. It was one thing travelling in a tall blue box, but another entirely when the box was on its last legs and made of cardboard.

"Doctor?" Peri turned to him when Romana had left. "I still have her shoes."

The Doctor took them off her.

"I'll return them to her when next I see her," he assured her. "We seem to cross paths surprisingly frequently these days."

~*~

"Erimem!"

"Peri!"

The two women embraced quickly as the Doctor emerged from the TARDIS and clicked the door shut. He smiled as he saw both of them beaming from ear to ear. He was thoroughly relieved to get out of there, Erimem's little girl was making a racket in the playroom and somehow, it was echoing around the time and space machine.

"You've hardly changed," Erimem exclaimed. "You look barely a day older than I last saw you."

"And look at you, Mrs. Queen," Peri grinned. "All grown up."

"Erimem, Pelleas. You'll have to forgive my rudeness the last time I visited. I was a very different man back then."

"It is okay, Doctor. My husband has since told me that you are but the same man. You just wear different faces – with a personality to match."

The Doctor grinned and pulled her into a hug. "As perceptive as ever, I see."

"Have you…" Erimem started. "I thought you'd return with Romana and…"

The Doctor murmured something indistinct about Meglos, E-Space and anthropomorphic lions. Peri snorted, before the Doctor glared at her. Eventually, coming to his senses, he opened the door and a small girl wandered out, clutching a teddy bear.

"Bella!" Erimem exclaimed. "Has the Doctor been looking after you?"

She nodded and Erimem scooped her up for a hug. Bella squealed in delight, before being placed on the ground and running off to find her younger brother and father.

"We went to find her as soon as we left you here. That was when he remembered he'd promised you he'd get her back."

Erimem nodded. At least it had only been a couple of hours since she'd gone missing, in her time line. "And what of Romana?"

"Fine," the Doctor stated. "Better than fine. She's President of Gallifrey now."

Erimem smiled, satisfied before attempting to drag Peri away to see her son and husband. Whilst it had only been a matter of hours since Peri had seen Erimem, for Erimem it had been years. Peri allowed herself to be dragged away in the direction Bella had run just minutes earlier.

"Doctor?" Peri called. "Won't they be looking for me on that spaceship?"

Some time later, they bid farewell to Erimem and her family. Peri had promised her that they wouldn't leave it quite so long, but with the Doctor anything could happen. Bella was chatting away furiously to her brother, obviously telling tall tales about her escapades. Peri smiled and tried to prevent the tears from falling.

"We will have to avoid humans in this time period," the Doctor informed her. "I tried to smooth things over but it didn't go as well as I expected. I've asked Romana to sort it out, she's better at these things than me."

Peri laughed. Some things would never change, others she hoped never would.

end


End file.
